


A Rose By Any Other Name

by LilyLikelyLies



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Flashpoint (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLikelyLies/pseuds/LilyLikelyLies
Summary: Gar Logan made a bet with Rose Wilson and won't give up until he wins.





	A Rose By Any Other Name

“Rosalina? Rosaline?”

“Nope.”

“Rosalind?”

“Still no. That it, or do you have more?” Ravager asked.

“I’ve got a few, I’m not giving up,” Gar said.

“Ok, shoot.”

“Sarah-Rose, Mary-Rose, Donna-Rose?”

“All no. Give up yet?”

“No way! I’m getting Vic. We’ll win this!” Gar said.

“Fine. He’s in the garage,” Ravager said.

Gar stormed off. Eddie had been watching curiously for a while.

“What’s up, Rose?” he asked.

“Gar bet me fifty bucks he could guess what ‘Rose’ was short for.”

“I didn’t think it was short for anything,” he said.

“It’s not.”

“We’re gonna be here all day, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that popped into my head a while ago. I'd been planning on including it as a scene in one of a few longer fics that I have yet to start posting, but it never seemed to fit. Also, I don't like that it lacks any real descriptions, but I really wanted that exactly 100 words word count and I just couldn't make room.


End file.
